The Nogitsune
The Nogitsune is a dark Kitsune who serves as the main antagonist in the second half of Season 3 of the MTV series Teen Wolf. It was portrayed by Aaron Hendry (who also played the Cyclops in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) and Dylan O'Brien. Biography The Nogitsune is a dark Kitsune and an amazingly evil being. It possesses people and later takes the form of the person it possessed (as seen after he took possession of Stiles). It is also overly fond of riddles. This seems to stem from the fact that one of the first soldiers it killed in 1943 was also fond of riddles and had been spouting a steady stream of them just before it killed him. The Nogitsune was first summoned by a Kitsune named Noshiko Yukimura in 1943 in an attempt to gain her revenge on the soldiers at the Oak Creek Internment Camp during WWII. However, instead of inhabiting her, as she had prayed, it inhabited the bandage wrapped dead body of her lover, Corporal Rhys. He proceeded to kill everyone at the prison camp and Eichen House, the hospital where Rhys died. He was finally killed by Noshiko and a female werewolf named Satomi in the tunnels beneath the camp. Upon his "death", the spirit flew out of his mouth in the form of a fly and was captured by Noshiko. She later placed it in a jar and buried it beneath the Nemeton. Many years later in modern times, the Darach's actions and the surrogate sacrifice performed by Scott Mcall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent freed the spirit from the stump where it had been buried since 1943. After he possessed Stiles, one of the first things he did was possess serial killer/mass murderer William Barrow into setting a bomb on a school buss, killing several kids whom Barrow believed to be evil. After Barrow escapes surgery, the Nogitsune gives him clues on how to escape and find Kira. During it's time possessing Stiles, the Nogitsune subjects him to much psychological torture before finally revealing himself to him. He makes him sleep walk into a hole in the woods and puts him under the illusion that he is in the basement of Eichen House and stuck in a bear trap. After he is found by Scott's parents, they took him to the hospital for a cat-scan. The Nogitsune had somehow tampered with the equipment in the hospital, causing them to believe Stiles had some kind of brain disease, and also causes the power to go out, for him to escape. Before doing so, he appears to Stiles in a dream, threatening to destroy all of his friends if he can't answer the one riddle, "everyone has it, but no one can lose it", which is revealed to be " a shadow". After it escapes the hospital, the next day it manages to trick Scott into believing he was himself again, in an attempt to bring Scott to several situations where he would have to take pain away from dying people caused by traps the Nogitsune had set. The plan works, and after one of the Oni struck a sword through Scott's stomach, the Nogitsune knocks Kira out and turns the sword inside Scott and absorbs the pain he had taken away from others. However, Dr. Deaton manages to sedate the creature temporarily, thus saving both Scott and Stiles. While the creature within Stiles is subdued, it is not dead, and tries at his best to enter back into him. When Stiles put himself into Eichen House to keep him from hurting others, the Nogitsune had possessed Stiles' inmate, Oliver, into strapping him and Malia into a couple chairs to drill into their skulls and "let the evil spirits out". He attempts to start with Malia under the Nogitsune's orders, who uses this opportunity to blackmail Stiles into letting him in his mind in exchange for letting her live. He does so, and the Nogitsune knocks Oliver out before he can do anymore damage and escapes from the asylum. On a Saturday afternoon, the Nogitsune enters Mr. Yukimura's history classroom and comments on his dedication for working on the weekend. He is looking for Mrs. Yukimura’s “tails” which are hidden inside a book in the classroom. The Nogitsune doesn't seem to understand how she was able to physically manifest her tails as daggers but he does know “the older the tail, the stronger the Oni” meaning the one she has left will summon the strongest of the demon warriors. Mr. Yukimura feigns ignorance but the Nogitsune is confident that he will talk. He then lifts a textbook holding a fly, it flies directly into Mr. Yukimura’s mouth, causing him to cough and choke. After he left, Mr. Yulimura was saved by his wife. The Nogitsune manages to lead Allison, Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent into Derek's lair where it tried to manipulate Stilinski into shooting Chris for aiming a gun at the creature in Stiles' body, seeing as to how he's "not (Sheriff Stilinski's) son". Derek and Allison both try to take him down, but he easily beats them both . Before anymore damage can be done the Oni appear to kill him, and wanting to protect their friend whom the creature is possessing, they fight them. By the time Scott and Kira arrive, the Oni are gone, but so is the Nogitsune. When Noshiku Yukimura enters the basement at Eichen House and makes her way to the wall where the body of Corporal Rhys is entombed, the Nogitsune appears behind her and asks why she carved the kanji for “Self” into the wall. She says to signify that Rhys died as himself and not as a monster. It turns out that Noshiko called off the Oni at the loft. The Nogitsune asks why and wants to know what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain to descend upon everyone and everything. Noshiko says she doesn’t want that anymore. The Nogitsune counters that he does and snatches away her dagger, her last “tail,” and cuts into his own stomach, releasing a swarm of flies and remarking that "chaos has come again". He then disappears. The creature's actions prove all too deadly for out heroes as the flies enter into the bodies of Isaac, Derek, Ethan and Aiden, causing their worst desires to arise: Derek wants to kill Chris believing him to be responsible for his family's death (even though it was all Kate's fault), Isaac wants to kill Ethan and Aiden for assisting in Boyd's death, and the twins blame each other for Scott not trusting them. They attempt to possess Scott himself, but are blocked by a window. As Aiden is riding in Lydia's car, she is listening to her GPS voice guide her to take the next right and then the next right until Aiden realizes they’re going in a circle. He points out that her GPS isn't actually turned on. Lydia panics and pulls over into a parking lot where she finds "Stiles" lying, seemingly unconscious, on the pavement. They take him to Scott's house, only to find his wound is healing. The Nogitsune wakes up, and nearly strangles Aiden to death, but is paralyzed by kanima venom Deaton had put in his mouth. The Nogitsune taunts Scott and his allies, tricking Aiden in going to the school where a possessed Ethan's waiting. During their time with the paralyzed Void Stiles, he tricks Melissa to remove the tape from his mouth, only to taunt her over her issues with her ex-husband Rafael McCall, saying Stiles overheard Stilinski answering her distress call the night of Rafael's incident, that she'd kicked him out, wondering if Scott would forgive her. Melissa then tapes his mouth shut. Scott and Lydia enter Stiles' subconscious to find the real Stiles and guide him out. The Nogitsune traps them in illusions, of Lydia during her panic during the night of the school formal, and Scott in a clandestine makeout session with an illusionary Allison. Both of them overcome the illusions. Scott and Lydia find the Nogitsune's lever for controlling Stiles - an endless game of Go between the host and the trickster in its original incarnation. Scott roars within the mental dimension, and this splits Stiles from the Nogitsune- also sabotaging it's possession of the werewolves, and saving anyone from getting killed. When they wake up, a pile of bandages come out of Stiles' mouth. The Nogitsune supposedly emerges from the wraps. However once Peter and Scott pin him down and remove the bandages from his face, they found out that it is actually the real Stiles wrapped in the bandages. The actual Nogitsune itself escapes, kidnapping Lydia-and taking the form of Stiles as a result of the process. The Nogitsune holds Lydia at Camp Oak Creek. He taunts her, asking if the voices are louder than usual. He says the reason why is "a lot of bad things happened down here", referencing his mass murder back in 1943. He then asks if the voices are saying that Stiles is dying. He clarifies that even though Stiles is exorcised, he's still linked to the Nogitsune, and weakening as a result. Lydia asks him what he wants, and he tells her that the Trickster stories "are all about food"-and that he craves what people feel: strife, and that he's insatiable. As night arrives, Lydia says she doesn't need to scream to know he's going to die. He replies that it's all part of his plan, and that the reason he's kept her is to know when the Oni were coming in order to avoid his own death. When the Oni appear and surround him, he breaks Noshiko's last Kaiken- putting them under his control. He then arrives in the open yard with them, and unleashes the demons upon Isaac, Allison and Kira-having one of them kill Allison once she kills one of them. He then smirks at her death and leaves with the Oni. The Nogitsune later arrives at Beacon Hills Hospital, and has the Oni first kill the receptionist, as well as several other residents at the hospital. He also has the Oni attack the Sheriff's station, as well as Dr. Deaton at the animal clinic. When Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Stiles arrive at the school to confront him, he traps them in a massive illusion featuring a Japanese garden in the wintertime. He then appears to them in his original form, along with the Oni. While he is keeping them occupied with this illusion, he is having the Oni fight, Derek, Ethan, and Aiden outside of the school. The Nogitsune refers to the illusionary state as the place between life and death. Lydia then identifies it as Bardo. He tells Stiles that everyone he cares about will die, just as he had promised, and tells them of all the locations he set the Oni at-where they've mortally wounded Melissa, the Sheriff, and Deaton. He then asks Stiles if he knows the ritual of Seppuku. Stiles replies he doesn't want to know. The Nogitsune compares Stiles and his best friend Scott as a samurai, and his kaishakkunin respectively. If Stiles wants to save everyone touched by an Oni's blade, then Stiles will disembowel himself, and then Scott is to kill Stiles first. The Nogitsune states and justifies his rules as "To win the Game". Scott and Kira fight the Oni with all their might to no use. Derek and the twins have no such luck either outside the school. When Stiles decides to surrender, he picks up Kira's katana and places it at his abdomen. The Nogitsune then tries to persuade Scott to kill Stiles, to give up the game. Stiles stops suddenly, seeing reflections of books and school tables. The Nogitsune presses him, saying "(he) has no moves left". Stiles counters he has a divine move. On the physical plane, Derek and the twins are losing. Chris Argent and Isaac arrive, and they begin killing the Oni with silver arrowheads. Void Stiles, upon seeing this, retreats back within the high school. In the illusionary realm, Stiles has everyone endure the Oni's attacks, because everything is an illusion. The Nogitsune is annoyed and taken aback by their actions. Scott and Kira endure the Oni's slashes, then Scott grabs hold of the Nogitsune, overpowering him and this breaks the illusion. They then find themselves at the school, relieved. However, the Nogitsune appears and corners them, losing his temper, angered by the destruction of the Oni, his game being turned around and Stiles' divine move. He advances on his host raging the Oni can be killed, but he can't: "I'm 1,000 years old. You can't kill me!" Lydia counters he can be changed. The Nogitsune stops in his tracks, realizing he's overlooked something: the Shugendo scroll. Stiles then tells him that he can't be a Fox and a Wolf. Just then, Scott bites the Nogitsune, changing him. Right afterwards, Kira impales him upon her sword. He then expels his spirit, a disempowered fly to try to escape, but is caught by Isaac within the Hales' triskele urn, the artifact crafted out of wood of the Nemeton. This re-imprisons the Nogitsune, rendering him powerless once again. The physical body in the form of Stiles then cracks, and falls to the floor, disintegrating into dust. As a result of this, the Oni disappear, and anyone who was infected by the swords are healed. Unfortunately, Aiden was fatally stabbed beforehand, and dies in Derek's arms. Trivia *According to Jeff Davis in an interview, the idea of making the Nogitsune a fly is meant to be symbolic of the demon, Beelzebub. *Aaron Hendry, who portrays the Nogitsune in his bandaged form, also played the Cyclops. He also played Brunski, another villain in Teen Wolf. Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nameless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genderless Category:Parasite Category:Multi-Beings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts